Aqueles lindos olhos verdes....
by Fabi
Summary: Conta o inicio da vida de casados de Sakura e Shaoran depois dos acontecimentos de O Brilho dos seus olhos


Olá! Apresento para todos a continuação de 'O Brilho dos Seus Olhos'. Este fic é dedicado para minha amiga Luly, que me mandou o lindo poema aqui apresentado. Espero que todos gostem deste pequeno conto.

Boa leitura!

AQUELES LINDOS OLHOS VERDES...

Por Fabi

__

"Olhos verdes"  
São uns olhos verdes, verdes,  
uns olhos de verde-mar,  
quando o tempo vai bonança,  
uns olhos cor de esperança,  
uns olhos por que morri;  
que ai de mi!  
nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
depois que o vi!  
  
Como duas esmeraldas,  
iguais na forma e na cor,  
tem luz mais branda e mais forte,  
diz uma- vida, outra- morte;  
uma- loucura, outra- amor.  
mais ai de mi!  
nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
depois que os vi!  
  
São verdes da cor do prado,  
exprimem qualquer paixão,  
tão facilmente se inflamam,  
tão meigamente derramam  
fogo e luz do coração  
mas ai de mim  
nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
depois que os vi  
  
São uns olhos verdes, verdes  
que podem também brilhar  
não são de um verde embaçado  
mas verde da cor do prado  
mas verde da cor do mar  
mas ai de mi  
nem já sei qual fiquei sabendo  
depois que os vi"

  
  


O avião começava a sobrevoar o aeroporto internacional de Hong Kong, preparando-se para aterrissar. Dentro dele, as aeromoças acordavam os passageiros, para que estes endireitassem seus assentos e colocassem os cintos de segurança.

Shaoran Li olhou para a linda jovem adormecida na poltrona ao seu lado. Sua Sakura. Ele sempre fora apaixonado pela linda garota, e agora ela era sua esposa. A felicidade realmente existia! Ele sacudiu-a delicadamente para a acordar, e avisou que o avião estava pousando. A jovem lhe dirigiu um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes, piscando seus grandes olhos verdes para terminar de despertar. O jovem guerreiro olhou para aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, tão cheios de vida, e uma parcela de tristeza atingiu seu peito. Aqueles olhos tão lindos tinham vida, isto era inegável, mas eles não podiam mais ver. A sua amada feiticeira não podia ver todas as lindas coisas que a rodeavam. Ela fora ferida numa batalha, e isto custara sua visão. Como ele queria ter estado presente para protegê-la naquele momento.....

Sakura sentiu que seu marido ficou um pouco tenso. Ela sabia que ele ainda se culpava por não ter estado ao seu lado na hora de sua mais dura provação, mas ele não tinha como saber o que aconteceria. Ninguém poderia ter adivinhado o que aconteceria naquele embate. A jovem abraçou com força o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Shhhh, Shaoran, pare de se culpar, eu já disse que estou bem, e a culpa não vai fazer nada mudar."

"Eu sei, Sakura, já me dissestes isto, e eu já tentei me convencer um milhão de vezes mas, bem no fundo do meu coração, eu ainda acho que eu poderia ter feito algo..."

Sakura o calou com um beijo. Ela já sabia que não adiantava insistir neste assunto. Shaoran precisava de tempo para fazer as pazes consigo mesmo por estar na China e não no Japão quando ela fora ferida e perdera a visão.

A jovem se endireitou no seu assento e, procurando a mão do seu amado, a segurou com força, tentando transmitir a ele que tudo o que importava para ela no momento era estar ao seu lado.   
Eles haviam se casado há dois meses, e permaneceram no Japão por este período, para dar a Sakura o tempo necessário para se despedir de sua família, amigos e terra natal, antes de seguirem para sua nova vida juntos, em Hong Kong. Sakura tocou sua maleta de mão inconscientemente. Dentro dela estavam o livro com as cartas mágicas e os guardiões.

Kerberos e Yue haviam voltado para o livro, pois assim se tornava mais fácil traze-los para dentro do avião. Quando a viagem terminasse, ambos seriam novamente libertados por sua mestra.

O avião tocou o solo e começou a taxiar. Sakura se concentrou e sentia a aura da cidade. Como Tomoeda, Hong Kong também tinha uma aura mágica a envolvendo, e bem mais forte que a aura de sua antiga cidade. A jovem feiticeira começou a integrar a sua aura com a da cidade, para poder sentir toda e qualquer mudança no equilíbrio da magia que ocorresse. Ela estava imersa nesta tarefa quando sentiu Shaoran a sacudindo levemente.

"Vamos desembarcar, amor." Disse Shaoran pegando as maletas de mão de ambos e bloqueando a passagem dos demais passageiros, dando espaço para sua esposa chegar até o corredor do avião.

O jovem casal desembarcou e esperou por sua bagagem, antes de se dirigirem à alfândega e à imigração. Shaoran foi junto com Sakura porque ainda não havia chegado a documentação de naturalização dela por ser casada com um cidadão local. Os dois jovens apresentaram toda a documentação necessária para que a jovem feiticeira recebesse o visto para residência permanente no país.

Depois de concluídos os trâmites legais, os dois jovens e sua bagagem se dirigiram para o saguão do aeroporto, onde estavam sendo esperados. De lá eles foram guiados até a limosine da família Li, que os estava aguardando.

Cerca de meia hora depois eles se aproximaram de uma enorme propriedade na periferia da cidade. Esta propriedade pertencia a família Li a gerações. Agora ela seria a residência do novo casal.

A limosine parou rente a porta principal da grande residência e o jovem casal saiu dela, enquanto os criados iam pegar a bagagem. Os dois jovens foram guiados até seus aposentos dentro da casa para descansarem da viagem, e receberam o comunicado que haveria uma festa em honra ao casamento deles aquela noite.

Enquanto Shaoran abria as malas e organizava as coisas deles, Sakura pegou sua maleta de mão e dela retirou o livro com as cartas mágicas e os guardiões.

"Shaoran, tem certeza que ninguém vai se incomodar com Kero e Yue andando pela casa?"

"Sakura, como eu já te disse antes, magia é uma atividade corriqueira aqui em casa. E, como somos descendentes de Clow, todos sabem sobre a existência de Yue e Kerberos e não se incomodarão com eles. Bem, talvez apenas a cozinheira se Kero ficar assaltando a cozinha."

Sakura riu deste último comentário do seu marido e, se concentrando, fez surgir seu símbolo mágico sob seus pés, enquanto chamava seus guardiões de seus respectivos lugares no antigo livro do Clow. Pouco tempo depois, os dois seres mágicos apareceram dentro do quarto.

"Então esta é sua casa, moleque?"

"Kero, não começa!" Ralhou Sakura com o guardião.

"Não me diga que vou ter que dividir o quarto com o moleque, Sakura!"

"Sem chance, bola de pêlo!" Respondeu Shaoran fazendo uma carranca. "Eu não vou dividir meu quarto com você de jeito nenhum. Este quarto é apenas meu e de Sakura e, francamente, eu quero ficar sozinho com ela no quarto. Nós nos casamos a tão pouco tempo e eu adoro quando nós ficamos bem juntinhos e começamos a nos amar...." Completou completamente vermelho.

Sakura também ficou vermelha ao ouvir isto, mas se aproximou de Shaoran e o enlaçou pela cintura, encostando sua cabeça nas costas dele, focando todos os seus sentidos no seu marido. Ele iria ficar muito surpreso e feliz com a novidade que ela iria lhe contar depois da festa à noite.

"Então onde eu vou dormir?" Insistiu Kero.

Shaoran suspirou e respondeu: "Vou mandar que preparem um quarto para você e Yue, bola de pêlo." 

"Eu me recuso a dividir um quarto com este mal-humorado.", retrucou Kero olhando para Yue, que não prestou a mínima atenção a esta atitude.

Sakura percebeu que seu marido estava perdendo a paciência e resolveu intervir antes que um atrito maior ocorresse.

"Kero, seja bom. Qual é o problema em dividir um quarto com Yue? Isto é apenas até que tenhamos um quarto para cada um de vocês dois."

"Mas Sakura, Yue é muito mal-humorado."

"KERO! Só vou dizer uma coisa. Ou divide o quarto com Yue, ou nada de vídeo-game!"

"Mas Sakura...."

"Nada de mais nem menos, ou divide um quarto com Yue ou nada de games."

"Está bem. Mas isto foi um golpe baixo. E eu quero uma televisão de 30 polegadas no quarto." E continuou a resmungar o pequeno guardião, enquanto que Shaoran solicitava a uma das criadas que preparasse um quarto para os dois seres mágicos. Pouco depois receberam a confirmação que o quarto estava pronto, e os dois guardiões se dirigiram para lá, Kero ainda resmungando sobre o arranjo, e Yue se despedindo silenciosamente de sua mestra e seu marido, antes de ir atrás da fera que protege o lacre das cartas mágicas.

Quando os dois finalmente saíram, Shaoran se voltou para sua esposa e a segurou em seus braços.

"Tu sabes direitinho como lidar com Kero, amor."

"Eu convivo com ele há muito tempo para não saber que posso convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa ameaçando cortar o vídeo-game ou os doces, os dois grandes amores da vida dele."

Shaoran riu da colocação de sua esposa e a beijou. Sakura se derreteu nos braços do seu marido e começou a corresponder ao beijo. Logo os dois estavam envolvidos pelo desejo e Shaoran levantou sua esposa nos braços e a levou até a grande cama de casal.....

Sakura colocou o belo vestido de baile que Tomoyo lhe fez, de um verde cintilante que combinava muito com seus olhos, e se voltou para o seu marido.

"Estás linda, amor!" Disse o jovem guerreiro ao se aproximar de sua esposa e parar exatamente na frente dela. "E eu? Como estou?"

Sakura passou suavemente as mãos por seu marido, verificando se o smoking dele estava no lugar e se os cabelos estavam bem penteados. Shaoran estremeceu de prazer sob o toque delicado de sua esposa, adorando a maneira como ela passava suas mãos sobre ele.

"Para mim estás muito bem, amor." Disse a jovem após endireitar a gravata que seu marido estava usando.

Shaoran deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Sakura, e conduziu a jovem até o salão de recepções da propriedade da família. Os dois guardiões, em suas verdadeiras formas e com as asas ocultas magicamente, seguiam atrás deles, nos seus papéis de protetores da Mestra das Cartas Mágicas. Quando a pequena, mas imponente, comitiva chegou, todos no salão a observaram em silêncio. 

O silêncio no ambiente era palpável. Sakura começou a ficar assustada e se segurou em Shaoran com força. Os sentidos dela começaram a ficar sobrecarregados com as inúmeras auras mágicas presentes, além da dela, de Shaoran e dos guardiões. O jovem guerreiro sentiu sua esposa ficando tensa e resolveu acalmá-la.

"Calma, amor, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui."

"Shaoran, é magia demais, eu não sei onde focar meus sentidos. Eu sinto muitas auras."

Shaoran a segurou com força. Ele sabia que a sensibilidade dela à magia era muito maior que a sua, e ele sentia as várias auras se misturando, mas já estava acostumado. Aquela era a sua família, e ele cresceu neste meio. Mas Sakura não. Em Tomoeda haviam poucas auras mágicas, então ela nunca conviveu com esta cacofonia de presenças, e os sentidos dela agora eram muito aguçados devido a perda da visão. Devia estar sendo uma sensação muito ruim para ela. O rapaz se sentiu culpado. Ele devia ter previsto que isto ocorreria e deveria ter dado um jeito de prevenir este acontecimento. Ele passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Sakura.

"Não tente focar uma presença de cada vez, amor. Pense nelas como um conjunto, fica mais fácil. Acredite em mim, eu cresci neste meio."

Sakura concordo e manteve seus sentidos voltados para o ambiente em geral, sem se concentrar em cada uma das pessoas presentes. Realmente, desta maneira a sensação era menos incômoda, mas seus sentidos aguçados ainda gritavam em agonia; e o seu senso de direção e equilíbrio ficava prejudicado. Bem, mas ela tinha Shaoran ao seu lado. Ela sempre poderia se apoiar nele, concluiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Yelan Li se aproximou de seu filho e sua nora, acompanhada pelos anciões do clã, para desejar-lhes um feliz casamento, como mandava o protocolo do clã. O rapaz havia escolhido se casar fora da tradição da família, e ela entendia o porquê desta decisão. Shaoran não queria dar a chance aos anciões de negarem seu casamento devido a cegueira da Mestra das Cartas. Li-san havia aprovado a escolha de seu filho. Ela gostava e respeitava muito a jovem feiticeira. Yelan também tinha certeza que o clã não iria negar a validade desta união quando vissem do que Sakura era capaz. Todos na sala podiam sentir a aura mágica poderosa que a rodeava em ondas de puro poder. Esta aura era muito mais poderosa do que qualquer aura que qualquer um no clã já houvesse encontrado antes. A presença dos dois imponentes guardiões também ajudava muito nesta aceitação.

O jovem casal foi conduzido ao lugar de honra da grande mesa. Yue se postou atrás deles, enquanto que Kerberos se acomodava na mesa.

"Sente-se, Yue." Disse Shaoran.

"Não, obrigado. Eu não necessito de comida. E Kerberos também não precisa."

"Ei, eu gosto de comer e não nego isto. Qual é o problema, Yue?"

"Vocês dois podem parar com isto agora?" Ralhou Sakura com seus guardiões. "Aqui não é o local mais indicado para discussões. Yue, mesmo que não tu não precises de comida, eu prefiro que te sentes a mesa."

O guardião se desculpou com sua mestra e se sentou. Neste momento o banquete de cerimônia teve início.

Shaoran tomava todo o cuidado para que sua esposa fosse bem servida. Ele sabia que ela adorava coisas deliciosas. Vez ou outra ele lhe descrevia os pratos que estavam sendo servidos, aguçando o paladar da jovem. Esta atitude do rapaz chamou a atenção de todos. A maior parte dos presentes não entendia a necessidade de se descrever os pratos para a jovem feiticeira. Logo começaram a serem ouvidos cochichos.

Os sensíveis ouvidos de Sakura escutavam todos os cochichos. Ela sentiu que seu marido e os guardiões ainda não haviam notado, senão eles não estariam tão calmos. Ela preferia que fosse desta maneira. Era um problema dela que ela não pudesse ver do que os pratos da refeição eram feitos, e ela iria cuidar disto sozinha.

Shaoran sentiu que sua esposa ficou tensa, mas não conseguia descobrir o porquê desta atitude.

"Sakura, o que foi?"

"Shaoran, por mero acaso contastes a todos sobre a minha cegueira?"

Shaoran começou a corar, mesmo que sua esposa não pudesse ver isto. Ele havia ficado com medo que seu clã não entendesse a situação e não contara nada. Além disto, ele pedira a sua mãe, irmãs e a Meiling que também não dissessem nada.

"Não, Sakura. Desculpe, amor."

Sakura suspirou, por que todos tinham que serem tão protetores para com ela? Ela queria ser tratada como uma pessoa normal, e não ser tão protegida.

A jovem se levantou de seu lugar, fazendo com que todos na festa ficassem a olhando em silêncio. Shaoran, Kerberos e Yue iam fazer o mesmo, mas Sakura gesticulou para que eles ficassem sentados. A jovem feiticeira permitiu que todo o seu poder se liberasse, fazendo com que ela brilhasse.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer pela maravilhosa recepção que eu e Shaoran recebemos. Me sinto honrada em fazer parte do clã Li agora, e gostaria de dizer duas coisas. Primeiramente, parece que meu marido esqueceu de comunicar a todos uma pequena coisa sobre mim. Eu sou cega, perdi minha visão em combate há dois anos. Mas isto não afetou em nada minha magia. Ao contrário, apenas a aumentou, e muito."

Todos começaram a conversar em voz baixa ao redor da mesa sobre o fato da Mestra das Cartas ser cega.

"A segunda coisa que tenho a dizer é muito importante para mim." Ela se voltou para o lado em que sabia que Shaoran estava sentado e procurou por uma das mãos dele. "Eu preferia te contar isto em particular, amor, mas acho que terá que ser dito neste momento. Nossa família vai aumentar."

Shaoran olhou para Sakura um pouco confuso a princípio com as palavras dela, mas logo as entendeu.

"Vocês está grávida, Sakura? Eu vou ser pai?"

A resposta que ele obteve foi o sorriso brilhante que sua esposa lhe deu, enquanto seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam de emoção. O rapaz se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e abraçou sua amada com carinho, antes de a beijar.

Todo o clã Li observava aquela cena. Eram novidades demais em muito pouco tempo. Poucos sabiam o que pensar da situação. Yelan, Meiling e as irmãs de Shaoran foram cumprimentar o jovem casal, enquanto os dois guardiões esperavam mais atrás. Eles dariam seus cumprimentos depois.

Shaoran estava deitado na cama esperando Sakura se juntar a ele, mas seus pensamentos estavam apenas na maravilhosa notícia que ela lhe dera. Seu filho crescia dentro de sua amada. Era felicidade demais para ser verdadeira.

"Posso sentir tua aura irradiando alegria, amor." Falou Sakura ao se deitar.

"Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para estar feliz." Shaoran respondeu ao puxar Sakura para seus braços. O rapaz levou uma de suas mãos ao ventre dela antes de continuar. "A mulher mais linda do mundo me ama. Sou casado com a única mulher que sempre desejei e amei. E agora descobri que vou ser pai." Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Sakura, lamentando que ela não pudesse ver a felicidade em seu rosto neste momento.

"Quero te fazer uma promessa, amor." Disse o jovem guerreiro. "Eu te prometo, e prometo ao nosso filho, que sempre vou estar aqui por vocês. Que eu sempre estarei aqui para defender vocês dois de qualquer coisa. Que eu não vou falhar de novo, e deixar que um de vocês pague o preço por isto." O rapaz levou uma de suas mãos aos olhos de Sakura e os tocou, querendo deixar bem clara qual fora a sua falha.

A jovem feiticeira sentia toda a emoção que tocava seu marido naquele momento e também levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, para o acariciar. Foi quando ela sentiu que este estava úmido. Seriam lágrimas? Sim, eram lágrimas. O poderoso guerreiro que era seu marido estava chorando por sentir culpa por algo de que não tinha culpa alguma. Mas como faze-lo compreender isto? Foi quando se lembrou de algo.

"Shaoran, queres sentir nosso bebê?"

Shaoran olhou para sua esposa, surpreso com a pergunta, querendo saber como isto era possível.

"Eu gostaria muito, Sakura, mas como?"

"Da mesma maneira que eu sei que estou grávida, sentindo a aura mágica que já cerca nosso pequeno. Vou suprimir minha aura e, então, a aura que sentires vinda de mim é a dele. Agora feche os olhos e se concentre."

Shaoran fez o que sua esposa disse, e sentiu que ela lhe recolocava a mão sobre seu ventre. Ele sentiu a aura dela sumindo e, então, não sentiu mais aura alguma. Neste momento ele começou a sentir uma presença diferente emanando de Sakura, ainda fraca, mas que, definitivamente, não era a aura de sua esposa. Então ele teve certeza que era de seu filho. O jovem não conseguiu conter a emoção e deu um beijo no ventre de sua esposa, antes de capturar os lábios dela numa doce carícia, enquanto olhava para o verde cintilante dos seus olhos.

Sakura estava acomodada em uma confortável poltrona enquanto ouvia seu marido praticando com sua espada. Ela adorava ouvir os sons que esta atividade matinal de Shaoran causava. O som de sua espada cortando o ar, o farfalhar das roupas que ele usava, o arfar da respiração dele após cada movimento que ele praticava....

Sakura suspirou enquanto escutava todos estes ruídos e passou a mão sobre seu ventre proeminente. Em mais alguns dias ela estaria segurando seu bebê nos braços. A jovem sorriu a este pensamento. Segurar seu filho em seus braços. E não apenas seu. Seu e de Shaoran. Era uma imagem muito apelativa. Neste momento ela sentiu um par de braços fortes envolvendo seus ombros por trás, enquanto alguém depositava um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

A jovem abriu um sorriso e começou a levantar-se da poltrona. Shaoran percebeu seu movimento e ajudou sua esposa a ficar de pé.

"Já terminou o treino, amor?" Perguntou Sakura ao abraçar Shaoran, sentindo o cheiro do suor dele após o exercício físico.

"Bem, digamos que eu tinha uma observadora que me fez terminá-lo mais rápido para vir abraçá-la." E deu outro beijo em sua esposa.

Sakura ia replicar quando sentiu uma dor na região de seu ventre. Ela se segurou em Shaoran com força, enquanto esperava a dor passar. Neste instante ela soube que seu pequenino queria nascer.

Shaoran sentiu sua esposa segurando seus braços com força e a olhou preocupado.

"O que foi, Sakura?"

"Nosso bebê, amor, ele quer sair de onde está e nos conhecer."

Shaoran não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar Sakura em seus braços e a levar para o quarto deles, enquanto mandava uma das criadas avisar sua mãe sobre o que estava acontecendo. Pouco depois Yelan entrou no quarto seguida pelas irmãs de Shaoran, Meiling e o médico da família.

As horas pareciam se arrastar para Shaoran, enquanto ele observava sua esposa lutando para dar a luz ao seu filho. Como ele queria poder poupá-la deste sofrimento... mas sabia que era impossível, que isto ele não poderia nunca enfrentar por ela. Neste momento Shaoran finalmente entendeu que haveriam batalhas que ele não poderia enfrentar por Sakura, por mais que desejasse. E que aquela fatídica batalha, onde ela perdera a visão, era uma destas. O jovem feiticeiro finalmente entendera o que sua esposa lhe dissera tantas vezes. Ele não podia mudar o que estava escrito no destino de cada pessoa.

Shaoran estava perdido nestas reflexões quando o choro de uma criança foi ouvido no quarto. O rapaz olhou e viu o recém-nascido nas mãos do médico, que o entregou a Yelan. Sua mãe limpou e embrulhou a criança antes de a entregar a Shaoran, enquanto o médico continuava a atender Sakura.

O jovem segurou a criança com toda a delicadeza, e afastou os panos que a cobriam. Era um menino. Seu filho era um menino, e era lindo.

"Shaoran?" Chamou Sakura numa voz cansada.

O rapaz se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"É um menino, Sakura, um menino muito lindo."

A jovem feiticeira deu um sorriso de felicidade, enquanto sentia seu marido colocando a criança em seus braços. Ela o segurou com um dos braços, com a ajuda de Shaoran, enquanto os dedos da outra mão corriam suavemente pela criança, procurando conhecer, sentir seu filho. Ela se sentia feliz. Agora ela tinha sua família.

Alguns dias depois Shaoran observava sua esposa ninar seu filho. O jovem guerreiro finalmente se sentia em paz consigo mesmo pelo que aconteceu a Sakura há quase três anos. Ele conseguira se perdoar por não ter estado ao lado dela naquela dura provação. Sua Sakura podia ser cega, mas isto não mudava em nada o amor que sentia por ela. Ele amava descrever-lhe as coisas. Ele amava tudo o que ela fazia. Ele amava seu sorriso, sempre tão sincero e tão lindo. E, acima de tudo, amava aqueles olhos verdes tão lindos, tão sinceros e tão brilhantes...

N. da Autora: o poema que abre este conto é um fragmento de Olhos Verdes, de Gonçalves Dias.


End file.
